Skorb' in Ikebukuro (Affliction in Ikebukuro)
by lumenaquas
Summary: Affliction: A condition of pain, suffering, or distress. When I left I felt my heart torned apart, when I came back I was not ready to meet him again. But fate is always cruel with me and with a red eyes nagging me How could I resist? Affliction has just started. IzayaXOC; slight ShizuoXOC SLASH/SHOUNEN-AI/MALEXOCMALE/FLUFFINESS/NO HARD YAOI/
1. Chapter 1

**Aqua: I know, I know I should have update my other fanfics first blah blah blah. BUT I couldn't resist hehehe, and this is my new colab with my briliant friend CB.99!**

**Lumen: We also preparing new Persona ff right?...**

**Aqua: *squeak* Don't spoiled the secret! It's still in the process...**

**Lumen: *rolled eyes* Tch, I'm busy this day...**

**Aqua: You just caring for your Tumblr! at least pay attention to our acc *cry***

**Lumen: Hey, got writer's block here! not my fault...**

**Aqua: Whatever *gloomy***

**DISCLAIMER: DURARARA! OWNED BY RYOHGO NARITA AND WE MADE NO PROFITS FROM THIS EXCEPT THE OCs ARE OURS.**

**WARNING: BAD GRAMMAR/WRITING (I typed with one eye closed, seriously...) OOCness and SLASH/SHOUNEN-AI WITH FLUFFINESS**

* * *

**Ch. 1 Return Home**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_'No…'_

"I'm sorry…it's not…" Shizuo scratched his head, face looking down.

"It's my fault, really" he said.

_'No…please'_

"You don't love me anymore..."

"NO!" Shizuo shouted, startling me, "It's not that, I loved you, I love you now…it's just…different."

"How?!" Tears threatening to fall from my blinking eyes.

_'No….don't cry, he will hate me even more, it's bad enough he broken up with me…please…'_

"It's different from the start, we both realized it but we just blinded, I know, I had tried to keep this long enough…."

_'No…. It would never be enough!'_

A kiss was lingering on my forehead and gentle voice going through my ears. "I'm sorry…I love you." Then the warm was gone.

_'No…'_

My eyes full of tears saw his blurred back left me slowly on the snowy park.

"Goodbye…"

* * *

**Present Time**

* * *

**Slava POV**

_"The train from Narita airport has arrived in Ikebukuro station, all passengers on board please pay attention for your belongings before leaving the train."_

I stepped out to the platform, "Ikebukuro huh… Long time no see…"

I fixed my backpack on my shoulder as I walked out from Ikebukuro station. I inhaled the polluted air of Tokyo that I missed so much. A small smile graced my face as I started to walk through many buildings that I knew long ago. I felt so like a newcomer, a first-timer in Ikebukuro. I want to be a part of this city again.

_'Pain…'_

No!

_'Stabbing my heart, when I remembered him…'_

I closed my eyes unconsciously in the middle of the street. _No!_

_'Piercing…please…' _

_"I'm sorry…"_

_"Goodbye"_

_'Shizu_—"Hey!"

Startled, I open my eyes.

A high school boy with raven hair standing in front of me, looking worried. I blinked and tilted my head.

"May I help you?" I asked silently.

The boy blushed and stammered, "Ano…are you lost? You've been standing like a statue for awhile now. So, I just thought you need an assistant…" He then scratched his head sheepishly.

I blinked again before chuckling mentally, of course with my frozen face I couldn't laugh outwardly.

"No, I am fine. What makes you think I'm lost?"

"Erm…Kids shouldn't be wandering alone, moreover you are a girl. What junior high school did you went to?"

On the outside I still look emotionless, but inwardly I started to curse him. "….I am 22…" _Am I really that feminine?_

The raven haired boy laughed and held out his hand. "Come on, hold my hand. I'll accompany you home."

A vein popped on my forehead. '_Really?!' _ I bristled in my mind. I took out my ID card from my wallet and give it with force to his hand.

He looked confused, but then when he read my ID carefully and saw my real age written on it he paled several shades, his face looks so priceless. If I can I would have rolling on the ground, laughing.

The ashen faced boy quickly bowed, " I'm so sorry! I didn't know you are really 22 years old and…a male at that."

I shook my head, "It's okay, always got that everytime. Used to it already." I shrug. I took my ID card back and walk away, leaving the still dumbfounded boy.

"Gotta go…" I said quietly. '_Hope I never see your face again because I am sure as hell will kick your butt next time for calling me a girl.'_

* * *

~~~~~time skip~~~~~

**"Russian Sushi"**

That's what written on the big board across the street. I got hungry after 2 hours walking….I'll admit I got lost. Well, at least I arrived safely here…_no kidding_. I have a _big_ sense of misdirection. Dunno because I was absentminded sometimes or because of my luck.

My stomach grumbled loudly, I patted it "Just you wait, I'll fill you…"

As I took the first step towards the restaurant, a shout—more like a beastly scream in my ears—breaking the murmuring sounds of the crowding people on the street. Suddenly like a wave they torned apart and scrambled back with fearful yet here-they-go-again-we-so-used-to-it look in their eyes.

"I-ZA-YAAA-KUUUNNN." A shrill came the second after the crowd moved away.

I tilted my head and stupidly still standing on that very spot—I'll definitely blame my luck after this.

"Ahahaha~ Shizu-chan, your protozoan brain seems to lost some of the cells again!" Another man voice answered, they seem to got closer to me, I blinked.

"Come back here you flea! I'm gonna kill you for sure today!" The enraged voice roared back to the teasing voice.

_'Uh oh…don't tell me…Shi—'_

Again, like some force of nature bind me mentioning the blasted name, before I could finish my thought a vending machine came hurling towards me.

_'Kamisama…'_ I clasped my hand in a silent prayer. Rows of cola cans—in the flying vending machine—are the last thing I saw before all become black.

…..

After God knows how long I blacked out, at last I opened my eyes and groaned.

_'Ugh…what the hell just happened?!'_

It's a bit blurry around me, I can still felt the throbbing head of mine with its shallow cut. _'Well, it's still bearable. I'm used to feel worse than this..'_

After checking my surrounding I conclude that I was thrown by the vending machine for about 50 yards or so, and from the pain on my entire back it means I had crashed a wall.

I cursed mentally, _'This is my first day in Ikebukuro and I already encountered some troubles…Great Slava, your luck is so bad that it's pathetic.'_

I heard footsteps coming closer to where I fell.

"Waaa~ Shizu-chan killed a person! Scaryyy~ The police will definitely send you to jail for a long time this time~" The man who teased Shizuo has a short raven hair and wearing some weird fur jacket. I can't see clearly because the blood that keeps dripping from my forehead.

"Shut up flea! What do you care?! I know this is one of your schemes huh Izaya-kun!"

The other man has opened his mouth to retort but closed it immediately when he gazed towards me.

"Hmm…it seems Shizuo had killed an innocent young boy, oh how poor~"

"Just fuck of already…" came the grumbled reply.

"Neee~ But I can't let you alone with the evidence, are you going to dump him in the river so you will not get caught?"

"I said FUCK OFF!" shouted Shizuo. Obviously he has start to lose his somewhat cool demeanor and ready to launch another set of vending machines.

I flinched at the last shout, Shizuo has came near me while spewing fire on the other man. _'I swear my ears almost burst!'_

Suddenly a hand crawled around my right arm and tucks it _hard_. I almost scream at the owner of that fucking hand. The hand pulled me limp in the air, my foot are dangling, far from the ground. I bravely look up at the amber eyes I had loved so much for the first time in 4 years.

"…..Rafa?"

_'Damn it fate!'_

**Tsuzuku~**

* * *

**Aqua: *yawn***

**Lumen: *smacks head***

**Aqua: OUCH! what was that for?!**

**Lumen: Don't fall asleep before you finish this author's corner**

**Aqua: *glare* I know... well, We are sorry for any mistake made in this chapter, but we tried our best! please R&R!**

**Lumen: any critic or suggestion is welcome, flame is a no no.**

**Aqua: See you!**


	2. Chapter 2 First Affliction

**Aqua: Sooo, I'M BACK EVERYONE~ It has been a long time since I post! I missed fanfiction very much! I can't open it in Japan cause I don't have any internet connection there. It drove me mad!**

**Lumen: You already are..**

**Aqua: *glare* What?!**

**Lumen: Nothing...just put the disclaimer already!**

**Aqua: Fine fine, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: DURARARA! IS OWNED BY RYOHGO NARITA. WE MADE NO PROFITS FROM THIS EXCEPT THE OCs ARE OURS.**

**WARNING: BAD GRAMMAR/WRITING, OOCness, HINT OF SHOUNEN AI/SLASH**

* * *

**Ch. 2 First Affliction**

* * *

_23 minutes, 12 seconds ago_

* * *

**Third person P.O.V**

Shizuo grabs the collar of his new prey, "I TOLD YOU TO PAY DAMNIT!" He shouted right on the debtor's face.

"I-I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry please please please DON'T KILL MEEEE!" Screeched the freaked out man.

The Ikebukuro strongest man is in a bad mood, the sunshine is just unbearable today moreover on his bartender suit—Kasuka was the one who gave him this suit so he doesn't want to change his clothes. It's not like he is mad or anything, he just want to go home quickly and lazing on his couch, drinking his favorite strawberry flavor milk.

Tom, the brunet boss, tried to calm him down, "Maa, maa Shizuo-kun, put that man down, don't kill him before he pay up all the debts."

Shizuo took a deep breath and loosen his hold on the man's collar, but suddenly he felt a sharp object pokes behind his left knee.

"HRRGGG…?" Shizuo growled and glanced back, immediately a tick mark appeared on his temple regarding someone who crouched down behind him, poking him with pocket knife.

"Osh~ Shizu-chan! Long time no see! It's been 5 hours, 7 minutes and 19 seconds since we last see each other~"

Orihara Izaya greets Shizuo with a smile and a cheerful wave, his knife still disturbingly poking behind Shizuo's knee. Then, with surprising power the informant stabbed the leg.

Unflinchingly Shizuo glared back and slowly he turned around while he threw the debtor on his hand.

"What are you doing here I-za-ya-kuunnn? Didn't I tell you to fuck off from Ikebukuro huuuhhh~"

Tom—who is standing on the side corner—face palmed and mumbled something inaudibly, although he looks exasperated he didn't do anything, obviously because he _couldn't _do anything.

Izaya put on his hurt face mask, "Mou~ I just want to pay a visit to my monster that I haven't seen since soooo long! Is that unacceptable or is it something illegal?" To emphasis his words Izaya pouted.

Calmly Shizuo pulled the knife out from his thigh and threw it unceremoniously –it landed just a couple inches from the debtor's crotch who laying on his back on the opposite wall—The corner mouth of the blond fortissimo twitching madly, "Visit me huh…"

Then Shizuo picked up a trash can, he hurled it to the mischievous raven haired while shouting "YOUR LIFE ITSELF IS ILLEGAL!"

Izaya cackled and started to run, "Ahahahaha~ come and get me Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo roared "MY PLEASURE FLEA!"

The blond haired ran after the infamous informant leaving Tom, who shook his head exasperatedly, behind. "*sigh* Alright, alright you can leave now, we're done anyway.." Tom said, he rummaged the 'prey's—who is still shaking from the shock that he almost lost his libido accidentally—wallet.

The cat and mouse chase start again today.

They ran around the Ikebukuro district while many people who witnessed the scene tried to hide inside the buildings and shops.

"I'll kill you for sure this time louse!"

"Ahahaha~ Monster only knows how to chase huh, but not to catch, because Shizu-chan had never caught me _even once_." Taunts Izaya.

At this time they were just a block away from _Russian Sushi. _Izaya skidded and turned left, directing them to the Restaurant. _'I wonder will Simon get involve today? Ah~ I wanna see the two monsters fight each other!'_

Shizuo still in his rage ran after the raven haired, yanked out a vending machine from its root on the way.

"I-ZA-YA-KUUNNN!"

"Pfft, Shizu-chan your protozoan brain seems has shrank again or maybe you lost some brain cells?" Izaya teased, he skip-running.

"Come back here you flea, I'm gonna kill you today!" Roared Shizuo, he then threw the vending machine he pulled off before to the carmine eyed man, who ducked and twirled out of its way.

Unfortunately, because it missed its target, the big piece of metal full of cola cans soar through the air, across the street right onto a teenager standing blankly in front of an alley.

Dread crept to Shizuo seconds before it hit the small person. The kid flew back from the crashed, hard, thrown away far enough until the body crashed against a wall in the alleyway.

Izaya, who has stopped in his escapade, walked next to Shizuo's freeze body and whistled. "Waw, Shizu-chan has killed a person for sure this time." He then came closer to the now slumped boy. People on the street are buzzing with worry, but they knew better than to call the police, it would make the situation worse and it might set loose the fortissimo of Ikebukuro temper.

Shizuo for once is ignoring the teasing and followed the raven to the alleyway. They saw in close range that the kid has blood covering his/her(?) entire head and it's dripping down to the ground. Definitely accompanied with three or more broken bones.

"Scary~ the police would surely arrest you!" Izaya continue to taunt. Inwardly Shizuo winced, in the outside he doesn't give away any of his thoughs. "Shut up Flea! What do you care anyway? Just fuck off already!"

Izaya went near the victim of Shizuo's rampage, then he covered his mouth dramatically to mock Shizuo, "Hmm~ What a surprise, it seems Shizu-chan has killed an innocent young boy. Oh how poor!"

"I said FUCK OFF!"

Shizuo stepped closer to the fallen kid. He scratched his head, guilty plus confuse expressions clearly showed on his face. Shrugging, the blond tucked the kid's arm, picking him motionless in the air. The boy twitched and slowly turned his head up, facing Shizuo with wide eyes but expressionless face.

Recognition flashed in Shizuo's eyes the shock hit his body. Suddenly he completely forgotten that the raven informant still standing behind him, too concerned about the person dangling in front of him.

"…..Rafa?"

* * *

**Izaya P.O.V**

_'Hmm~ interesting, Shizu-chan is standing like a stone! He fully ignoring my presence, that protozoan not even flinched or growl when I poked and bite his shoulder. Whoaaa, Shizu-chan? Are you lost your soul or something? Your body possessed by ghost maybe? Heh, it will be really interesting if it's happen, monster got possessed fufu.'_

Like usual my mind ran a hundred miles per second, I can't stop but wonder many possibility of how Shizu-chan can act so different suddenly. Nevermind the weird boy that attracted me, I could research about him next time.

"Why are you here?" I heard Shizu-chan asked the boy he still held. '_He knows the boy, but I never knew him before…definitely need to research this'_

The kid shook his head. Is he mute?

Shizu-chan turned around and looked at me, his eyes seems want to relay something important. I couldn't understand it, there's hurt, joy, happiness, confusion, and…something akin to love. I can't comprehend anything, then the protozoan sighed.

"Let's go, I'll treat your wounds." Said Shizu-chan to that unknown boy.

W—wait Shizu-chan?! It's so not you, my monster, to be acting like this sincere! Since when you would treat a person you hurt? And it is not likely you to ignoring our daily quarrel! You never _ever_ left our fight before. I know Shizuo for a long time, I _am _the only person he care the most—in different sense from the normal one.

Shizuo picked the boy and carried him in a princess style. "Later louse, I don't have any more time for your schemes, and just so you know, this is partly your fault too. So be done with it and scram before I crushed you head or somethin'" Threaten Shizu-chan.

'_Hmppph!'_

My hand move uncontrollably, the anger I felt just seeped through my walls, I pulled Shizu-chan's collar unconciously, ignoring the boy in his arms. Then I slapped both his cheeks, "Shizu-chan no baka baka baka baka, BAKA! I HATE YOU THE MOST YOU PROTOZOAN!" I said loudly.

Then, I ran away….for the first time in my life without joy….

**Tsuzuku~**

* * *

**Aqua: *sigh***

**Lumen: *busy typing on her laptop***

**Aqua: At least it's done! What do you think?**

**Lumen:...Please R&R or this she-devil will unbound her evil servants *keeps typing***

**Aqua: What?! I do no such thing!**

**Lumen: Yeah yeah, see you all in the next chapter...**

**Aqua: Wa-wait!**


End file.
